Disclosure
by Reminiscentem
Summary: Series of random one-shots with different themes with awkward situations between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Giving Orders

A/n: Hey kiddos! I'm back on Fanfiction! Which is probably a bad idea since school's starting up again in less than a month. :/… I've been a diehard fan of the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing since forever. I've also always wanted to do an onslaught of oneshots with random themes. So I did my researching and found a bunch of them. I hope you like them! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But someday I will own my Sesshou xD

Theme 1: Giving orders.

"Come."

"What?" Kagome started. She looked up to find the looming figure of the newest member of their tachi standing besides her. He was staring into the distant; the focus of his amber eyes telling her he wasn't quite there, as if he was contemplating something. Standing so close to her, his pristine silk hakama pants that bellowed in the chill air brushed against her cheek momentarily from her seated position.

After a few silent moments, Kagome saw a flash of gold in the corner of Sesshoumaru's eyes, as if reminding her of what he said before.

Almost in a trance, Kagome slowly lifted herself, all the while keeping eye contact. Even standing, she only reached Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She could feel the other eyes of her tachi on her.

'This is it.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha had told her before that Sesshoumaru was going to bring her away from camp earlier that week. The anticipation had built and built and finally she was going to find out what Sesshoumaru was going to do.

Giving a curt nod, Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around, unknowingly or perhaps not, whipping his cool, silky hair across her body. Kagome could have melted right there. She had worn her heart on her sleeve all these years; first for Inuyasha, and then Sesshoumaru. Before long, she had fallen hard for the stoic, controlled inuyoukai.

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Sesshoumaru. He was like her hanyou, except more refined, more controlled, and more perfect. His deep baritone voice sent chills down her back. Whenever he caught her eye, she felt as if he was piercing through her. Kagome felt nervous around him, yet in a state of bliss, as if it was only them. Although a youkai of few words, his actions spoke so much more.

As self-conscious as she was, she could only hope that Sesshoumaru liked her back. All she could think about was how imperfect she looked next to him. Her tangled, black hair looked like a fake wig next to his flowing, beautiful mane. Her dark, dull eyes looked plain next to his shining, capturing ones. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? The female was supposed to entice the male, right?

"Follow."

Without hesitation, Kagome walked after him as they disappeared into the dark tree line. She felt like she was on a cloud, only able to see his silver hair flowing around her and caressing her body.

"Stop."

Kagome almost missed what Sesshoumaru said and was surprised that she hadn't crashed into him from the way she was focusing on his hair. He whipped around then, and stared her down with his intense molten eyes. His eyes. Even from far away, they mesmerized her. Yet this time, he was close enough that she could see his dark pupil and the way his lashes flared out among his cheeks as he blinked. His perfectly arched brows were the perfect shape. His lips, perfectly molded into the stoic expression he was currently sporting, was where her eyes lingered the longest. Kagome imagined all the sinful things those pale lips could do to her. As lost as she was, Kagome finally realized he had been moving towards her the entire time. She quickly backed up, suddenly feeling her pounding heart in her chest.

He kept gliding forward, his smooth steps advancing on her stumbling pace. Kagome couldn't take her eyes from his, as if she was trapped.

The moment her back hit the rough bark behind her, Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of her, and Kagome could feel the hard planes of his chest against hers. Her body was tightly molded to his; their chests, their stomachs and their hips. Kagome's eyes shut as she felt that part of him pressed against her. How she turned in her sleep at night for this moment, when he would finally fuck her.

As Kagome opened her misty eyes, she saw that Sesshoumaru had lowered his head towards hers. They were both surrounded by silver. Kagome tilted her face up towards his as her eyes slowly lowered. Sesshoumaru's lips were a breath away from hers when Kagome closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Go bathe. Your scent repulses all of us."

A/n: Oooo! Surprise ending! At first I wanted this to be all intense and love-tastic but I think I'm going to save all the lemony goodness for my next oneshot. The theme is 'Love.' How appropriate. ;) I'm sure you can tell I'm really bored right now to have written that. But I'm watching 'America's Next Top Model' right now, cycle…. I have no idea, I think it's 11? But it's the first petite model competition and I've already watched this so many times. Love you Nicole!


	2. Love

A/n: I've been so inspired lately to keep writing. Or I'm just bored at home with nothing to do but wait for school to start. :( And I guess this is bad but I don't know what a 'hit' is from the story stats… someone explain! I'm up at night wondering! But sweet! I got a review! xD Maybe another unexpected twist to this one?

Theme 2: Love

"SESSHOUMARU!"

The piercing scream shot through the shrine, making everyone jump. Mama dropped the dish she was cleaning; making a huge ceramic, soapy disaster on the floor. Souta threw his video game control in the air; hitting the ceiling and making a black dent on the white panel. Grandpa, who was reaching off balance for a shrine trinket in the back storage, fell off the impossibly high ladder and onto a convenient pile of sand. Needless to say, Kagome's family was scared.

Kagome stood, fuming, in her bedroom, facing the monstrosity she found when she came home that afternoon.

"You called?" Sesshoumaru replied calmly as he stepped through the door. His monotone response only succeeded in irking Kagome even further.

"What. Did. You. DO?" Kagome demanded in such a low growl that even Sesshoumaru felt a chill down his back. Her hands were contorted like golems, looking as if she was about to strangle the Inuyoukai in her room… or what was left of it.

Sesshoumaru's only response was a glance around what was once an adorable teenage world of pink and Hello Kitty. Kagome could tell he had no regret of what he had done.

"Look at my curtains!" Kagome exclaimed, clearly frustrated. She stalked over to her window and grabbed a handful of the shredded ribbons in her hand and shook them towards him as if accusing him of all the mishaps in the world. Her curtains used to be a smooth, silky dark pink that blocked out the sunshine. Now, it filtered in, unbridled into her room, almost taunting her with its brightness.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, while looking up and down at the mess he had created without interest. He flicked his claws in remembrance.

"What about my bed?" Kagome screamed as she stared incredulously at the metal springs that extruded from the lumpy mattress. The wooden bed frame was splintered and completely broken in half. Even her pillows had claw marks crossed all over them and their feathery, fluffy insides were strewn all about.

"Oh my god… How is that even possible?" Kagome stood gaping with her mouth open and she carefully stumbled through the remains of her room to her desk. Her ceramic lamp was completely shattered, with all the dust that had gathered inside scattered into a thin film all about. Her paper that was due tomorrow looked like it had been eaten by a dog…literally. It also looked like her desk had been melted with acid; the wood had been completely melted away. And… was that urine she smelt?

"You _peed_ on my desk?"

"This Sesshoumaru was only doing what you had requested." Sesshoumaru kept his molten eyes on hers, as if trying to convince her that he had done no wrong deed. As if he was totally innocent.

"When did I request you _pee_ in my room?" Kagome wasn't going to believe his charade for a second.

"Last week when you said that you loved this Sesshoumaru's home."

Kagome suddenly remembered. Sesshoumaru had taken her to his house for the first time; it was nothing short of a mansion with it's never ending green lawn and fountain near the front entrance. There were lush evergreens scattered around the huge area that looked miniature compared to the towering house. It was every girl's dream house.

The moment she had walked in and saw the magnificent interior, she couldn't help but turn excitedly towards Sesshoumaru and say, "I love your house! I wish I could stay here forever!"

Kagome was fuming. "How does that possibly translate into destroying my room?"

"Now you have no place to stay except for mine." Sesshoumaru further explained.

Kagome's eye twitched.

A/n: Well, I watched that America's Next Top Model show again… it's actually cycle 13. :) It took me a while to think of how I was going to write a story about 'Love.' I know that sounds kind of weird because of all the ENDLESS possibilities. I probably could have written about a lovely date on Valentine's Day but there's some pretty good themes I have in this list and it's going to be fun writing all this. The next theme is 'Freedom/Restraint'… I might need to do a bit of researching for this one. Please review! I might just spit this next one out tomorrow :)


End file.
